


Our Own Traditions

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy begin some Easter family traditions.Just a cute little one-shot.





	Our Own Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small little one-shot to celebrate Easter, even though I know Easter's over now ;) haha anyway, let me know what you think.

It was originally Clarke’s family tradition.

 

Clarke, her mother and her father sitting around the kitchen table painting eggshells to decorate the house for Easter.

 

Bellamy’s own family didn’t have any traditions; the most that occurred was Bellamy and Octavia having dinner on the special occasions throughout the year.

 

But Clarke’s family was different; they had traditions for every occasion. But Clarke’s father had passed away and when Clarke had moved in with Bellamy and announced their engagement her mother had basically disowned her. Completely disapproving of their relationship.

 

So when Clarke had described in vivid detail her childhood memories of Easter mornings before lunch, Bellamy had felt as though his presence in her life was once again disrupting her family traditions.

 

That when he’d begun to make their plans for Easter.

 

 

_Clarke smiled and wriggled against her father’s hands as she attempted to climb across her father’s lap to reach for a new egg._

_“Uhh uh, Clarke. We have to drain these ones first Clarke, before we paint them.”_

_Clarke watched her father insert the pin gently into the top of the egg, turning it upside down atop a bowl and gently inserted another hole at the end._

_“Here-“ Jake handed the egg to his daughter, “hold it like this.” Positioning his bigger hand over hers, to show her how to drain the egg. Clarke held the egg, gently, careful not to break the soft shells._

_“Mommy look!” Clarke held her hand up to show off the egg she held, Jake quickly moved to ensure the bowl was still seated beneath the dripping egg._

_Abigail Griffin, turned slightly to amuse her daughter, but frowned as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone._

_“Mommy!”_

_Abby sighed, indicating with her finger that Clarke should wait a minute. When she continued to cry for her mother’s attention, Abby simply shut the door, blocking her daughter’s shouts._

_Clarke soft blue eyes turned towards her father, who in turn ran his fingers through the curls against her head. “Come on Clarke, I think that one’s ready to be washed.”_

_Clarke frowned slightly as she dipped the eggshell into a bowl of water, before long her and her father were rolling eggshells in paint. Giggling together as Clarke left her fingerprints across his face and hair in paint._

_Sitting in her father’s lap, Clarke decided this was her favorite part of Easter… expect maybe the chocolate eggs that the Easter bunny left for her to find around the house._

 

Stretching awake, Clarke expected to find Bellamy wrapped around her like most mornings, instead the bed was cold and empty. Frowning Clarke swung her body across the bed, slipping from the bed her foot collided with a soft, crunchy … chocolate egg?

 

Clarke grimaced slightly shaking her foot free, “what the? BELL DID YOU-“ her sentence cut of quickly when she turned to notice there was a sticky note attacked to their bedroom door. 'THE HUNT BEGINS - WHEN THIS DOOR OPENS.'

 

Opening the door, Clarke found a trail of foil covered, egg shaped items, which created a long trail of chocolate eggs that lead through their apartment. Next to the door was a small basket, which proudly stated ‘property of Griffin,’ stuck to the handle was a sticky note which proclaimed, ‘EASTER EGG HUNT!’.

 

Clarke giggle softly but grabbed for the basket and begun collecting the chocolate eggs, it trailed through their apartment. Leading her in a circle around the living room coffee table, across the front of TV unit and off towards the kitchen, by the time Clarke entered the kitchen, her basket was almost overflowing.

 

Standing in front of the kitchen table was Bellamy, a egg sitting in hands. Clarke bounced up to Bellamy, ready to grab the egg, when she noticed that the egg he held was not a foil covered chocolate egg, but instead Bellamy held a hand-painted eggshell. She gently reached for it, but Bellamy softly pulled away.

 

“Oh no Clarke, this is mine, you’ll have to make your own.”

 

Stepping to the side, Clarke’s eyes widened at what she now saw. Covering their kitchen table was multiple crates of eggs, bowls, paints and delicate paintbrushes.

 

“I know you haven’t done this since your father past away, but I thought we could start the tradition again.” Bellamy looked nervous as he waited for Clarke’s response. “Maybe we could incorporate this into our family traditions?”

 

His words wavered on _‘family traditions’_ and Clarke wanted to reassure him but she was just completely unable to form a sentence.

 

“Bellamy, I- I love it.”  
  
Clarke basically through herself against him, her lips reaching for his, just as Bellamy was tightening his arms against her back. Clarke pushed him away, “come on!”  


 

  
As Clarke bounced over towards the table, Bellamy couldn’t help but smile at her eagerness, at the concentration as she begun working.

 

“Can we do this every year?”  
  
There was a softness and uncertainty to her tone that tugged at Bellamy’s heart. “I’m aiming to have as many family traditions as possible with you Clarke. This is just the first one.”

 

By lunchtime they were covered in paint and had coloured eggs surrounding the table, some of the paint already staining the tabletop. Bellamy couldn’t wait to do this, with their kids one day.


End file.
